


The Moon and The Sun

by Annwne0427



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annwne0427/pseuds/Annwne0427
Summary: It has been five years since Ozai's defeat. The Gang have been separated most that time, until threats happen in the fire nation, making the gang reunite to help defeat the threat.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Kudos: 6





	1. Reuniting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic guys! I have been obsessed with ATLA since day 1 and can't believe I am able to make this story happen. Please leave feedback! Tell me what you guys think!

“Man, I never thought I would actually miss this place so much,” Sokka said when we arrived at the fire nation capital of Caldera City.  
It had been five years since we left the capital after defeating Ozai. Sokka and I had been in the South Pole trying to rebuild our village. Suki had gone back to Kyoshi island to tech a new set of warriors. Aang and Toph spent most of their time in the Earth Kingdom trying to bring the nation closer together. I had never seen the Earth Kingdom as a separate nation until Aang was able to talk to Kyoshi. In her time she had spent most of her life bringing her nation back together. The impact of a hundred years without the avatar had really caused them to separate into different states.  
Sokka had spent most of his time in the south pole training the young men in our village to be warriors. With our father and his men spending years away at battle, it was time to let them rest. I had started rebuilding houses for our villagers. Most of them slept in tents because no one could bend the snow to make it a liveable habitat. The Northern Water Tribe has helped us a lot to regain our footing. Some of them have even migrated to build our tribe back up. It was nice to have some waterbenders there to help me and my tribe.  
I still noticed how they talked to me. How they looked at me. How they would stop their conversations when I walked by. Hey still couldn’t get over me being a woman waterbender. Not to mention that I am the chief’s daughter. Dad had put me in charge of rebuilding the village, and yet they still treated me poorly. Safe to say it is nice to get away from that environment, even if it is only for a couple days.  
I step out onto the deck, and immediately feel a bundle of nerves in my stomach. I hadn’t seen Zuko in five years. We had written a little bit to each other, but life gets in the way. We had our own lives. But I remember our last night as a gang. 

“Hey, let’s go to the garden for after dinner tea,” Toph had requested.  
Aang comes straight over to me and takes my hand. I smile down at him, but can’t help to look over at Zuko holding onto Mai, only to find his amber eyes staring back at me. We lock eyes for a second. I could feel something ignite deep within me. I shrug it off and look away first, focusing on the monk who had been there for me from the beginning.  
We enter the garden and I am immediately encapsulated with serenity. The sound of flowing water coming from the garden. The smell of fresh jasmine. The orange sun reflecting on the fountain providing us with a different type of warmth. The lanterns Uncle Iroh had set out illuminating different paths around the tea shop. I could taste the aroma of the jasmine tea that our Dragon had made for us. I didn’t want this evening to end.  
I sat on a bench near the wall of the jasmine flowers, feeling their calm embrace. Aang sat next to me, still clutching my hand. I go to take it away, feeling a little uncomfortable with so much display.  
“Why can’t I hold your hand, Katara?” Aang asked.  
“My hand was just getting a little sweaty. No one wants to hold hands with a sweaty person,” I said calmly.  
Aang just eyed me a little and turned to see that Sokka and Suki were playing Pai Sho. I glanced to where Zuko and Mai were sitting underneath a cherry blossom tree, kissing. I couldn’t help but feel the green of envy building behind my eyes. Zuko looked up, noticing my gaze. There was that feeling between us again. His eyes flickered, feeling that string pull against him too. He quickly looked back at Mai. 

After that evening, we all went our separate ways. It was just too hard keeping up with Aang while he was in the Earth Kingdom.

“Aang you have to listen to me!” I yelled. He had gone into the avatar state after I told him that I couldn’t be together anymore. I grabbed his hand, pulling him close to me. I saw the glowing blue fade and his eyes peered up at me.  
“But I don’t understand, we are supposed to be together,” he said.  
“It has been too hard on me these past three years without you in the South Pole with me. I have tried everything I can to still feel that way for you, but it's just gone. I'm sorry,” I told him. 

Then, two years later we got a letter from Firelord Zuko requesting our council. There have been several assasination attempts from a rebel group wanting Ozai back on the throne with Azula being his right hand. There had been three in the past two months. I had been thinking a lot about what I would do to the person that took Zuko out of my world. They weren’t nice things.  
There he was waiting for us. I could feel the bile rising in my throat. Why was I so damn nervous? It had been so long since we were all together, I think I was just excited. But as soon as I saw those golden eyes, I stopped. I felt that tug that I have felt two times before. He stopped, too. Our concentration broke when Aang ran to give Zuko a hug. Zuko embraced everyone else before getting to me.  
“Hey Katara,” Zuko said after five long years apart.


	2. Burning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys! My life has been so crazy! I will try to get Chapter 3 out this weekend! Please leave comments if you have an constructive criticism!

I stare deeply into those eyes that have haunted my dreams for five years, stumbling on words to say. I walk up and embrace him.   
“I never thought you could miss me that much,” Zuko said into my ear, so only I could hear him. I quickly break away, noticing everyone staring.   
“It has been five years since I've seen you, but don’t get used to it,” I said. I could see a faint smirk at the corner of his lips that made my insides explode.   
We made our way towards the palace. I remember being here for a couple of days when Zuko was crowned fire lord. And before that when we invaded on the darkest day. It was so different now. It was even peaceful. It was barely summer, but the heat was stifling. Just like waterbenders thrive in the snow and ice, firebenders thrive in the heat. Even though it was so different than the south Pole, it still felt a little like home to me.   
We arrived at the dining hall where there were three large teapots. Each a different shade of red with the rim and handle lined with bronze. The natural color pairing of the fire nation. Accompanying the teapots were trays of sweet cakes with icing of all colors to show different flavors. Another tray was full of pita with multiple different dips. On the last tray were several little sandwiches cut into rectangles. I could already see the drool coming out of Sokka’s mouth at the display.   
We all sat down. Suki and Sokka next to each other. Aang was sitting next to Toph across from them. That left the only other seat, next to Zuko, for me. We looked at each other, not sure how to feel after our awkward, yet somehow electrifying, embrace. I sat down, him following me, and was staring at the three teapots.   
“Trying to decide which one?” Zuko asked.  
“If they are anything like your Uncle’s tea, I will have to try all three,” I replied, seeing a faint smile on his face at the mention of his uncle.  
‘Well, my tea making skills have gotten a lot better in the past five years, Katara,” Zuko retorted. Hearing my name from his lips was invigorating. I wanted my name to pass his lips again, even the thought of it took my breath away. I could feel my cheeks and my core burning at how I wanted to hear Zuko say my name. I shook my head, trying to clear the thoughts. I could feel Zuko eyeing me while talking to Sokka about swords or something. I took a sip of the tea that I hadn't noticed Zuko poured for me. I moaned quietly as the delicious liquid. I could tell Zuko was the only one that could hear me. He stared at me. I wondered if the same thoughts were running through his head as well.   
He knew Aang and I weren’t dating anymore, but I didn’t know if him and Mai were still together. I hadn’t seen her around, but I knew that group gatherings weren’t really her thing. So I asked the question I have been dying to know since we had received word we were coming to the fire nation.   
“How are you and Mai doing?” I asked, feeling my stomach knot up in anticipation. He shuddered, closing his eyes. Everyone was staring at us now. Breaking our little bubble.   
“She left me,” was all he said.

We had all been escorted to our rooms to freshen up before dinner. With dinner hours away, all of us decided that a nap after our long journey was a good idea. I walked into the bathroom transfixed on the gloriously large bathtub in the middle of the bathroom. It was accented with teak wood floor that had slats so the water drained underneath. There was a large frosted window on one side of the bathtub. The other was a dual sink vanity with glass bowls filled with lava rocks on the other side. In the corner of the room, behind the window, was a shower big enough for the whole Gaang to shower with me. 

I ran my fingers along the strong panes of his chest with the soap that smelled like ash and amber. Running the soap along his abdomen, glancing at his scar filled face. Watching his face as my hands glide lower down past to his-

I need to take a bath. I had to clear my head. The bath water was scorching, enough to hopefully burn those thoughts away. I sink into the steaming water, having it embrace every inch of me. I try and think of something else. Anything other than the image of him burning in my head, making my core burn with want. I could feel my body tingling at the sensation of the water trying to ease my mind. It took every part of me not to have my mind wander to that glorious scared face.


End file.
